West Coast Rudies
by Itoayatsuri Marionette Master
Summary: After Rokkaku Gouji‘s defeat, the GGs went on RnR. Corn, Gum, Beat, Yoyo, and Rhyth went on a month-long vacation to New York. When the GGs leaders get back, they’ll confront the returning Rokkaku Group and the Rudies of the U S of A’s West Coast-hiatus
1. Airport Rush

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own Jet Set Radio Future/Jet Grind Radio or any of their characters. Be cool as hell if I did, but Sega/Smilebit owns them, not me, so meh…I do own the OCs in this story though. I will also be including a few new sections of Tokyo cause it's just too damn small for my taste. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

_'I should have drank so much water on that last flight!' _Rhyth thought to herself as she dashed out of the restroom. She hurried through Seattle-Tacoma airport toward the gate for the plane to Tokyo. She ran down Concourse C, checking the gate numbers to see if they matched her ticket. "C7...C9...C11...C13! Yes! I made it time!" She shouted triumphantly as she stopped in front of Yoyo and Gum and struck a victory pose. The two GGs were sitting in a row of leather chairs that served as the waiting benches for departures. "Where's Corn and Beat?"

"Corn's getting pizza," Gum replied and rolled her eyes. She was wearing an 'I "heart" NY' t-shirt instead of her usual shirt and took a sip from the bottle of Jones Soda she had gotten from . "Why he's getting it now I have no idea. Especially when the flight's leaving in half an hour and they should start boarding soon. Beat disappeared. Haven't seen him since we went through security." She turned her head toward Yoyo. "Yoyo, do you have any clue where Beat went?"

"No idea yo," Yoyo replied. He didn't even bother to look up from the magazine he was reading.

Rhyth bent over at the waist and peered at the magazine cover, curious to see what had Yoyo's attention. "Playboy, I knew it." She said aloud, which caused Yoyo to freak out.

"Rhyth! Can't you just look over my shoulder like a normal person?!" Yoyo said in an irritated tone as he rolled up the dirty magazine and stuck it in his jacket. His face was bright pink from embarrassment.

Rhyth giggled and sat down next to Yoyo. "Chill out Yoyo," She teased, "They don't have cold showers in the airport." She giggled even more as Yoyo gave her a dirty look.

"This Beat friend of yours," a low voice said, "Does he wear large headphones and large sunglasses?" Rhyth's eyes widened as she saw the voice's owner. A strange-looking guy sat on the row of chairs across from the GGs. He was huge, at least two meters tall. He was dressed in blue pants, jacket, fingerless gloves, and a pair of large wraparound headphones. On his feet were a pair of two-toned brown hiking boots. His tanned skin was a stark contrast with his blue outfit. He had short, spiky brown hair and had two squinting blue eyes. Hanging round a strap from his shoulder was a black, narrow cylinder-shaped bag. A long piece of what Rhyth guessed was hay stuck out of the man's mouth. She giggled as the image of a stereotypical hillbilly popped into her mind.

"That's him," Gum replied as she looked the guy up and down, "You know where he is?"

"He's right over there at the soda machine," The man pointed and all three GGs turned their heads and looked down at the end of the concourse. Sure enough, there was Beat, hitting a soda machine in frustration.

"Thanks…" Rhyth's voice trailed off when she realized she didn't know what the guy's name was.

"His name is Mud," the boy sitting next to Mud said bluntly. Rhyth tilted her head to the side as she turned her attention the speaker. He had had shoulder length black/brown hair, with his bangs cut just below his eyes and pushed to the side, revealing his pale face. He wore something that resembled a black trench coat with the collar turned up, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He couldn't be much older than eighteen. A pair of cold blue eyes lazily stared at Yoyo, who finally looked up from the magazine.

Yoyo looked incredulously at the other guy. "You're kidding, yo?"

"Rain's telling the truth," Mud replied, "My name is Mud."

"That's an odd name," Gum said with a somewhat forced smile and looked at the people in the chairs next to Rain.

The one next to Rain was occupied by a teenage Asian girl wearing a dark purple hat that had cat ears added to it. The unusual hat kept her waist length black hair in check. She wore a lavender tube top over a black mesh top, a pair of purple shorts with a cat tail attached, and a pair of what looked like black combat boots. She looked about seventeen or eighteen. Chocolate brown eyes stared at back at Gum from behind the girl's indigo highlights.

Gum averted her gaze and looked at the occupant next to the teenage girl. A teenage boy dressed in a large white ski jacket, black cargo pants, and red shoes sat hunched over slightly in the leather seat. What caught Gum's eye were all of the zippers on the boy's clothes. The main zipper on his jacket was a silver color, while the zippers on the pockets were bright green. There was a blatantly obvious metallic gold zipper for the cargo pant's groin area, and there were neon orange zippers on the normal pockets of the cargo pants. The cargo compartments had neon blue zippers and there were two red zippers at the pants' knees. Gum's eyes traveled up to the boys face and saw a mop of red hair that past the boy's green eyes. Gum raised an eyebrow as she saw the tinge of red on the boys cheeks and followed his gaze over to Rhyth. _'Why am I not surprised…'_ Gum thought and looked back toward Beat.

"You're all crazy yo," Yoyo said as he closed the Playboy and decided to give the four strangers his full attention.

"Says the baka reading a Playboy in public," the girl teased, and stuck her tongue out Yoyo in a childish manner. She let out a small giggle as the veins in Yoyo's head looked like they were going to burst out from his skin in rage. He was about to reply with comeback of epic proportions when a new voice interrupted their insult-fest.

"Wazzup my dawgs!" A tall, lanky guy wearing the most outlandish pair of sunglasses Yoyo had ever seen walked up to Mud and Rain. Yoyo raised an eyebrow at the sunglasses lenses', which had a white, opaque tint that hid his whole eye because of the large, wrap-around form of the sunglasses. His eyebrows were concealed by his messy blue hair, and six neon green wires extend from the back of his head from underneath his hair to what looked like a small grey backpack he was wearing. He wore a black t-shirt with a neon green outline of a wrench emblazoned on said shirt, and black pants. What made Yoyo do a double-take was the neon green magnetically driven in-line skates the guy was wearing.

_'This guys' is a Rudie?'_ Yoyo thought and looked at his own skates then at Rain and Mud, _'Then that means these guys are…'_

"TECHIE-KUN!!" the girl shouted and glomped the new guy, knocking to the ground. "It's been so loooooong!" She whined. Yoyo glanced at the bottom of her combat boots and saw neon pink wheels hidden by false bottoms on the skates. _'They __**are**__ Rudies!'_ He thought.

"It's been twenty minutes Kat," Rain pointed out, bursting Kat's bubble. "Took you long enough Tech."

"I was giving security a going-away gift," Tech replied with a shrug and got to his feet, pushing Kat off of him.

"Nyaah…" Kat grumbled, and was about to say something more when a female voice said over the intercom: "Flight 1108 Seattle to Tokyo, economic class now boarding."

"That's us," Rain said, motioning to his companions. Kat, Mud, and Tech all walked toward the entry ramp with Rain. The red haired boy remained where he was as the other four walked/skated onto the plane.

"Sup," Corn said as he walked up in front of Gum, a half-eaten piece of pizza sitting on a paper plate in his hand.

"Good pizza I take it?" Yoyo asked as he rolled up his magazine. Corn nodded as the female voice said "Flight 1108 Seattle to Tokyo, Coach now boarding."

"Hurry up Beat!" Gum yelled at the headphone-wearing leader of the GGs, who pulled a soda out of the machine and came skating towards them. The GGs grabbed their carry-ons and walked over to the check-in counter. The red haired kid quietly got up and slid behind Rhyth as the GGs boarded their flight.


	2. Guess Who's Back

Rhyth woke up as the plane began its descent to Tokyo airport. She opened her mouth and let out a small yawn. That's when she realized someone was leaning against her. She looked over and found the red haired boy who she'd sat across from back in Seattle-Tacoma airport asleep, his head nestled on top of her shoulder. "Hey…" She whispered politely and poked the top of his head, "Time to wake up sleepy-head…"

The boy's green eyes slowly opened and looked up to find Rhyth's smiling face looking down at him. His eyes widened and he recoiled away from Rhyth like Hayashi from coffee-flavored candy. His face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Rhyth asked the boy, who nodded slowly and sat upright in his seat. His hair hid his face, but Rhyth could see the tinge of red on his cheeks. She leaned toward the boy, trying not to scare him. "What's your name?"

"M-my friends call me Zipper," the boy stammered as he looked into Rhyth's bright blue eyes. "W-what's yours?" He inched away from Rhyth, his face definitely blushing.

"Rhyth," She replied cheerfully and then fell silent.

Unbeknownst to Rhyth and Zipper, Yoyo was watching them from across the aisle from behind the cover of his Playboy. _'That guy is getting attention from her after all the hard work I've done to get her attention!'_ Yoyo thought, obviously frustrated with the strange kid that Rhyth was trying to coax into conversation with no success. The two just sat there in an awkward silence that continued until the plane touched down at Tokyo's airport.

insert break line

"So who was that guy?" Beat asked Rhyth as they got off the plane and headed toward the baggage claim area.

"His name's Zipper," Rhyth replied with a shrug, "But when I tried to talk to him, he clammed up."

"He's just a weirdo yo," Yoyo said offhandedly, "Who cares who he is?"

"Can it Yoyo," Corn snapped at the green haired Rudie, "DJ Professor K's making an announcement."

All five of the GGs turned their radios on and heard K's crazy voice pour into their ears.

"…the Noise Tanks got their butts handed to them by the GGs when they tried to cover Shibuya Terminal in their Matrix-style graffiti. My sources say those tin cans have retreated back to their hideout in Highway Zero. Props to Combo for keeping those punks in check while the GGs leaders are out of town!"

"Told you Combo was the right guy," Beat muttered to Corn, who nodded in agreement and kept listening to Professor K's broadcast.

"In other news, our scumbag Mayor Rokkaku Gouji-"

"What?!" Corn shouted in dismay as Professor K kept speaking, "But we beat Rokkaku! I watched Beat take him down with my own eyes!!"

"Shh," Gum hissed and placed a finger to her lips and pointed toward the non-Rokkaku guards standing on either side of the automatic sliding doors that led to the Baggage Claim. "We're not alone."

"-ent that says the Rokkaku Police have been given control of Tokyo's civilian police, and they've re-hired that hell-on-earth-personified, Hayashi." DJ Professor K continued, "But that's not all! Rokkaku's also hired a teenage chick named Masako to the Rokkaku police force. Rumors are wrapped around this woman like bandages on the Immortals! There's a rumor is that she's a former Rudie who went by acronym S.D.K. Another rumor is that she's the ghost from the _Ring_, and the way her hair looks I wouldn't surprised! But the rumor that she's the daughter of Hayashi is just stupid. I mean, what babe in their right mind would sleep with that psychopath?

"What's gonna happen to Tokyo now that Rokkaku's back? And where are the leaders of the GGs?" With that, Hideki Naganuma's "Fly Like A Butterfly" began to play.

"I think we'd better grab our bags and get out of here," Beat suggested as they walked into the Baggage Claim, "Those policemen had radios. They're probably calling for backup right now."

"No kidding yo," Yoyo muttered as he stopped in front of the baggage claim's conveyor belt. He turned to Beat. "How the hell is Rokkaku still alive? You took him down yo!"

"No idea Yoyo," Beat said as he looked down the conveyor belt for their luggage. His eyes glanced over to the other side of the conveyor belt behind his sunglasses and saw a girl wearing a dark purple hat with cat ears staring at him. Beat turned his head and looked at her, but she glanced down at the conveyor belt.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens caught Beat's attention. "Shit! The Rokkaku Police are here!" He yelled as the GGs bags slid out onto the conveyor belt. Yoyo jumped up on the conveyor belt, grabbed all five bags, and tossed them to the GGs. They turned to leave when thirty cops burst through the exit.

"Uh…We have a problem yo," Yoyo said as the cops surrounded them. They were in an airport and none of them were carrying spray cans.

"Hey you little punks!" The all-too-familiar voice of the Rokkaku Police's crazy captain shouted. Hayashi stood in the middle of the exit with his pistol aimed at Beat's head.


	3. Welcoming Committee

"Guys, I think we're in trouble," Beat said calmly as he scanned the semi-circle of cops, looking for an opening. The only way out that he could see was through Hayashi. He exchanged glances with Corn, who nodded. The two GGs exchanged glances with the others and huddled close together so they wouldn't get separated.

"When I say go, we rush Hayashi," Corn whispered to Yoyo, who nodded in reply, his attention still on the Rokkaku Police as they closed in on the GGs.

* * *

Rain leaned against the other side of the conveyor belt, his eyes closed as he listened to the last of DJ Professor K's broadcast. He'd heard about Professor K from a Rudie when he'd visited Grind City, so his wireless earphones/wristwatch radio had already been preset to Jet Set Radio before he arrived, as had the radios of his companions. _'This Rokkaku guy sounds like real pain in the ass,'_ He thought as he glanced over at Kat, who was staring at the local Rudie with the big headphones and sunglasses. He glanced over at the other four Rudies and shrugged. They shouldn't be wearing their skates out in the open like this, but it wasn't Rain's problem. He shrugged apathetically and looked at Mud, Zipper and Tech, who were walking over to them with the group's luggage.

Rain's head snapped around as the cops burst through the exit, but stayed where he was. The cops had surrounded the local Rudies, Kat, and himself, with Mud, Zipper and Tech standing outside the circle of cops.

"Out of the way you stupid tourist!" One of the cops barked at Rain. The cop grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to shove him aside so he could climb up on the conveyor belt and attack the local Rudies' exposed flank.

"How rude," Rain said bluntly as he grabbed the officer by the wrist and effortlessly hurled the cop over the conveyor belt. The unfortunate cop slammed into three more Rokkaku police officers and knocked all four of them to the ground.

"Mud!" Rain yelled to the gigantic Rudie, "Show the pigs why you're known as the homerun king of Yakima!"

Mud reached back and unzipped the top of the cylinder-shaped bag he carried on his shoulder and pulled out a light blue baseball bat. He swung it with his left hand and bludgeoned a nearby Rokkaku crony with it. The unfortunate cop crumpled as the metal bat slammed into his ribcage and sent him flying into a nearby railing.

* * *

Corn's jaw dropped as a tourist wearing a black trench-coat went psycho on one of the cops and threw him over the conveyor belt. But Corn wouldn't complain; it gave the GGs an opening. "Go!" He shouted to the other GGs and dashed straight for Hayashi. Yoyo and Beat followed him, while Gum and Rhyth flanked them and rammed any Rokkaku cop who got to close.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hayashi shouted at the GGs and raised his pistol. He never got the chance to fire it as Corn slammed his elbow into Hayashi's gun arm. Yoyo followed up with a body check that knocked the police captain on his ass as the GGs dashed through the exit.

"Don't let them get away!" Hayashi shouted at his subordinates in frustration.

Suddenly the airport terminal was filled with smoke as Rain, Mud, Tech, Zipper and Kat casually made their way out the exit.


End file.
